


the brink.

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Spoilers!!, commission request, do not read if you haven't finished the game, my take on the secret movie, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Violently he’s pulled from nothingness.The void of complete silence is broken with the sound of rain drops hitting pavement. There’s no telling exactly how long he’d been out for, but the memories of what came before are sharp in his mind upon taking a single breath.





	the brink.

Violently he’s pulled from nothingness.

The void of complete silence is broken with the sound of rain drops hitting pavement. There’s no telling exactly how long he’d been out for, but the memories of what came before are sharp in his mind upon taking a single breath.

Finding Kairi on the very edges of a warped world, making a deal with a cloaked figure comprised of nothing but dark tendrils. The deal with the devil left him with the part of a martyr. Darkness beyond anything Xehanort contrived swallowed him whole, leaving him as prey to whatever this harbinger had in store.

The assumption that it would be Death and nothing more is something he’d been at peace with. So it’s an array of confusion that has him standing up from the ground, the surroundings comprised of buildings and lights as if he’d been caught in the chaos of an evening in a huge city.

_“Sora!”_

A familiar voice causes him to turn around so fast it nearly gives him whiplash. There’s a dull sensation in the back of his mind, his heart hurting at the realization that Riku wouldn’t be here – he _couldn’t_ be. It leaves him staring down at the ground, completely lost for once in his life, no one there to serve as a reminder of a greater purpose. No one there at all.

**Alone.**

With a shudder of an exhale, Sora finds himself starting off in a random direction with no destination in mind. The idea of stepping onto a crosswalk of what appears to be an empty street for miles is cut short. He doesn’t even manage to let his foot hit the pavement, not with how a hand grabs his arm and pulls him back.

The force of such a reaction has him stumbling back into someone’s chest. The touch is something he’d never forget along with the scent of the ocean that his best friend often carried as a reminder of home.

“Riku…no there’s no way you’re here no-“

In denial, Sora keeps his gaze downcast, trying to keep himself under control and finding it’s harder to breathe. A trick of the mind – a cruel one at that – wanting to see the face of Riku in that of a stranger -

“Sora I’m _here_.”

The grip on the brunet becomes tighter, and it makes Sora confront the truth. It only takes a single look for him to see the vibrancy of green eyes, calming his soul in a way that no one else ever could. Sora doesn’t even try to withhold the emotions that take over. He buries his head against Riku’s neck, clinging to him with a desperation that he had never demonstrated before.

Everything in his life up to this point had built up to inevitability. At some point the fear that he’d be torn from his friends and family again grew to be something he had to accept. Despite doing so, his very last thought had been of the one embracing him now. Feeling Riku’s heart beat and hearing his voice _grounds_ him.

If this is the afterlife at least he’d never be alone.

Still it begged the question of how Riku even _got_ here.

“What are you doing here?” Disbelief still lingers in Sora’s tone as he finally stares at Riku with tears still lingering in his eyes.

“You called for me in your dreams.”

“Dreams? But I…” _Died._ “…I thought I didn’t exist anymore.”

“I’m not sure maybe-“

The explanation is cut off from how the rain changes into a downpour. Riku is quick to take Sora’s hand, both of them running through the near-blinding storm until they manage to find refuge beneath an awning of a store. Before they can resume talking, the doors whisk open, and an ethereal being silently beckons them inside.

It’s a simple enough design within. Everything appears to be decadent with gold. The atmosphere is oddly calming considering the circumstances.

Both are dumfounded, unsure of what to think, and can only accept the key that is placed in Riku’s hand from the being that immediately vanishes thereafter. Sora then finds a scroll magically forming in his own hand.

_Welcome._

_All will become clear in due time. This is the key to your safe room._

No other words are inked onto the parchment. Not having any other leads, they simply head up to the correct floor with their assigned room. Riku appears to be on guard the entire time, not letting Sora stray too far from his side. Even upon reaching the room, he’s the first to enter, examining every aspect of the space before deeming it a _safe room_ as stated.

A short duration of relief takes over. Sora kicks off his wet shoes and socks, reeling the conversation back to what had been bothering him.

“Okay weirdness of all this aside, I _called_ you?”

Retrieving a towel from the bathroom, Riku starts to dry off his face and hair which gives him a little bit of time to think of how to explain all this.

“Yeah you did. I’m guessing it has to do with me being a dream eater, but also our bond has always been significantly strong.”

Sora furrows his brows. He’s never been one to understand complex things. All he knew is that Riku meant a lot to him, so much that he apparently wanted him nearby even in what had to be Death.

“I gave up my soul in exchange for Kairi’s. I just assumed this is the afterlife or limbo or _something_.”

Riku gives a thoughtful hum, starting to pace back and forth while discerning any possible meanings.

“The true realm of darkness where Death inhabits…I’ve heard Master Yen Sid refer to it, and even read references to it in some very old scrolls he keeps locked away for only Masters to see.”

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Sora watches as his friend becomes completely enthralled in his explanation. For once he’s doing his best in keeping up as well; albeit still shell-shocked at the idea that he had the ability to impulsively summon Riku.

“It is said that there are a stray few who are recognized by Death in such a profound way that they’re able to wager a chance for a second life. Records don’t have any indication that anyone has succeeded but…

“…There are the ones who were called to aid the person who had been locked in this realm, the in-between of worlds, on a completely different plane of existence. They’re the ones who return in the end if attempts to free the person are unsuccessful. The only one who left such a record wasn’t able to go into much detail, perhaps being limited by a condition that they agreed to.”

A pause follows as Riku looks to Sora to ensure that he understands all of this. It’s after that he continues further.

“It’s the only possibility that fits. It also would explain why I was able to save you earlier.”

“Save me?”

“Did you not see it?” Riku asks incredulously and sits down beside of Sora. “I thought maybe you were just distracted, but you nearly walked out in front of a car.”

“What? But there was _nothing_ there – I mean the streets were completely empty!”

It’s quiet for a bit after that. Riku is lost in his thoughts, and Sora is unsure of how this got so convoluted.

“I wonder if it’s a condition.” “Maybe, _I’m_ the one who can see things that can potentially harm you or thwart your completion of whatever this turns out to be. I’m here to help you after all.”

“God who knew Death would be so complicated.”

Sora sighs heavily. Of course he’s not one to be as inclined to piecing things together so thoroughly. He trusts his friend’s judgment, and Riku would always protect him. Still one part of all this annoyed him.

“I just wish I could protect you too.”

With a reassuring smile, Riku places his hand on Sora’s own as they rest closely on the sheets.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m just happy that I get the chance to save you.”

Riku’s grip becomes a little tighter, causing Sora to look at their intertwined hands.

“Because Sora…it’s been so hard thinking that you were…” The words almost get stuck. He has to reign in his emotions enough so as not to end up breaking down. “…that I’d never see you again.”

Overwhelming are the emotions that wash over Sora. Everything that occurred before all of this, the wars, the loss, and salvation – all of it left them no time to just be Sora and Riku.

In the stillness of the night that is a world beyond their understanding, Sora allows himself to see and know nothing but Riku. Tilting his head up, he presses a soft kiss to Riku’s temple, which leads to him leaning in closer from the way Riku’s hand traces up his back in response.

For a moment Sora hovers close, staring at Riku as if trying to discern the tension that seems to heighten. They’d never acknowledged its meaning, but somehow it makes perfect sense now. Stuck in this world as if they’re the only two in it, as if it was meant to be.

“Riku I-“ The way Sora whispers is a plea full of longing he didn’t know he’s had building up for years.

Riku closes that distance. His lips are warm, the affection unraveling boundlessly in a way that makes Sora’s heart feel full. A noise of approval escapes in the softness of it all, and soon he’s shifted onto Riku’s lap with no prospect of stopping any time soon.

The hand carding into brown spikes has Sora parting his lips, a shiver running down his spine at the way Riku compels an intense passion in every kiss. Somewhere in the midst of wandering hands, Sora loses his jacket, and in a needy haze pushes Riku’s jacket and shirt off as well.

Sora’s lips are red and wet from the way Riku continuously acted on greedy impulses, and he can only bring himself to pull back just enough so that they’re sharing breaths. Being so close allows Sora to see how the smile on Riku’s lips reaches all the way up to his eyes.

“Hey you…” Riku mutters as Sora runs his hands up the expanse of pale skin until palms are resting comfortably over where his heart beats.

“Hey.” A blush forms on Sora’s cheeks at the realization of how deeply these feelings run. His breath is stolen once more as Riku gives him a slower kiss in comparison to the ones before.

Upon withdrawing again, Riku stares at him intently.

“We’re going to get you out of here okay? I promise.” Sora rests his forehead against Riku’s own, listening and believing him. “I’m not going home without you.”

Because Sora knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that Riku would fight, bleed, and kill for him. As scary as the concept might’ve been to have someone who would sacrifice anything for your happiness, Sora knows his own heart is the very same way.

Their hands intertwine once more, and Sora knows that somehow it’ll all be okay.

.

.

_~ fin._

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this initially was just a commission for a reunion fic, but I decided to put my own imaginative spin on how sora ended up where he is. my gf mentioned something in regards to twewy & a reaper's game? I haven't played that series so I really don't know anything about it? I guess it's a minor tie to that idea though.
> 
> anyways, I hope it was enjoyable :) thank you again for commissioning me!


End file.
